


Blood and Metal

by Hufflepuffle_97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But he's too late, Derek cares about Stiles, Lydia is a Good Friend, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, So much angst, The pack doesn't care, im so sorry, major feels, please don't read if you've self harmed, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffle_97/pseuds/Hufflepuffle_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds an escape. </p><p>*WARNING: please be careful. This is really triggering and super duper depressing. Not a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Metal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm serious guys. If you're really sensitive to self-harm don't read this.

Stiles sat on the tiled floor of his bathroom, staring down at the object in his hand. His vision blurred from the tears in his eyes. He sniffled a little, wiping the tears off his pale cheeks.

Rolling up the sleeve of his favorite red hoodie he brought the metal razor to his skin, pressing down he dragged the razor against his skin. The sting of the razor breaking skin, the sight of his blood bubbling to the surface.

Leaking out of his vein and running down his arm, staining his hoodie.

Stiles stared at the single line of blood, his tears dripping down onto his wrist. Salty tears mingling with his blood. Useless. Pathetic. Weak. The words running around in his mind.

He brought the razor back to his wrist, just under the first cut. Repeating the process many more times. Losing count of the cuts. Useless. Pathetic. Weak. Stiles lost count of the cuts.

His body felt weak due to the amount of blood loss. He looked down only to realize he was sitting in a pool of his own blood. But he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Staring at the ceiling, Stiles thought out his life. Thought about how much it's all changed. How much he's gained. How much he's lost. He thought about his parents. His mom. His dad.

Stiles' mind briefly flashed his father's face when he finds his only son laying in a pool of his own blood on the bathroom floor. Another flash of his mother's face when he wakes up in heaven. A small smile graces his lips thinking of his mom.

But then his happy thoughts are gone, replaced by painful words. Useless. Pathetic. Weak. More tears track down his face. He'd been lead to believe that he was important to the pack. Only to find out that all he was was the human library. None of them really cared if he lived or died.

Not even Scott. His best friend. He was too wrapped up in Allison to notice that his best friend had been slipping into depression. The only people in that seemed to care were his father and Lydia.  
Both tried to help him. But it only seemed to work for a little while. Stiles remembers when they had spotted the scars on his wrists. Lydia had cried while his dad desperately tried to keep it together and talk to Stiles, but all he had to say was "Its okay. It doesn't matter. Just.. Just drop it. Please?"

And they did. Weren't too happy about it, but they dropped it. After that he quit. If only for a while, but it was enough for his dad and Lydia to think he was getting better. But he never really did.  
He just got better at hiding his pain, the smell of pain, sadness, and tears. The wolves didn't care to sort through the muddle of scents coming off him and he was okay with that.

It meant he could quietly slip into his depression and he could do this knowing he's only leaving his dad and Lydia behind. Useless. Pathetic. Weak. Stiles took a deep shuddering breath and closed his eyes, he could feel his life slipping away, could feel his heartbeat slow.

Just as he was about to pass out he heard a loud crash and footsteps running up the stairs, the last thing he saw was Derek's angry and pained expression and his father and Lydia rushing in behind him before it all went black and he heard Lydia scream. 

It was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'll go hide now...


End file.
